


No More Secrets

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: One by one, the brothers find out what Donnie's been keeping from them.Sequel to "Not So Secret"





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> OMG look, I finally followed through with something! This is a 3-part follow up to my original story "Not So Secret" (linky below). Thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10415580

"Yo, Leo," Mikey said, hopping into the kitchen. "Where's Raph and Donnie?"

Leo lowered the newspaper he was reading and took a sip from his teacup.

"Topside," He answered, pointing upwards. "Donnie said he needed to take a trip to the junkyard and Raph offered to go with him."

"Raph _offered_?" Mikey repeated, the two words sounding strange together.

Leo merely shrugged, returning to his paper.

After a brief moment, Mikey spoke up again. "Alright, well I'm gonna go skateboarding through the sewers. It's been a while."

"Don't go too far!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey all but brushed the warning away. "Cowabunga, dude!"

Grabbing his skateboard, the orange-banded turtle immediately jumped on it and rolled out of the lair.

After a half hour or so, Mikey stopped to take a breather in a random sewer pipe. He froze and went full ninja, though, when he heard voices echoing from a close by tunnel.

"Is this really necessary?" He heard the first voice say. _**Donnie?**_

"Look, I know you get upset when you gotta be quiet," He heard the other voice say. _**Raph!**_ "I don't like it either. But out here, you can be as loud as you wanna be." There was a brief pause. "As loud as _I_ want you to be."

Mikey strained his ear closer to the sounds and could make out a distinct noise he was very familiar with - a churr.

"That's it, don't hold back," Raph said, letting out a churr of his own. It was much deeper sounding than his or Donnie's.

Mikey's eyes shot open. _They weren't...they couldn't actually be..._ He turned the final corner, making sure to stay hidden in the shadowy parts to get a perfect view of just what exactly he was listening in on.

There he caught sight of his two slightly older brothers, wearing nothing but the shells on their backs. Donnie pinned forward against the wall of the damp tunnel with Raph directly behind him...his dick out of hiding and...oh shell! He was _fucking_ him!

And pretty good, too, if the noises Donnie was making were anything to go by.

"You like that, Donnie-boy?"

"Oh yes, please, Raph, don't stop!"

Mikey couldn't seem to look away from the display in front of him. Without him even realizing it, his own cock had dropped down and he began stroking himself to the beat of Raph's thrusts.

"Raphie~" Donnie whimpered, his head resting against the hard stone wall.

"Almost...there..." Raph grunted, his mouth at Donnie's neck. Even from his distance, Mikey caught sight of Raph's hand flashing forward to wrap around Donnie's neglected member.

The effect was instantaneous. Donnie moaned, threw his head back against Raph's plastron and came all over the wall in front of him.

Mikey watched as Raph lifted Donnie's body, forcing the genius to place his palms against the hard surface to keep his balance while Raph drove into him like a maniac. "Yes, yes, Donnie, yes!"

Mikey watched his red-banded brother arch his back and thrust one final time, knowing he was coating Donnie's insides with his essence. Marking his brother just as he had done only a few nights before.

When Mikey looked down, he realized sometime during all the excitement, he had managed to cum all over his own plastron. Some even dripped down by his feet and skateboard.

Breathing hard, the young turtle raced back to the lair.

_______________

After a quick shower to clear away any evidence of what just happened, Mikey sat down, ready to analyze what he had just seen when Raph suddenly returned.

The hothead didn't even acknowledge his brother on the couch and went straight to the bathroom. Curiously, Mikey's eyes wandered to the main door. Almost exactly two minutes later, Donnie stepped in. He didn't head for the bathroom, though. Instead he watched his genius brother head into his lab.

Raising an eye ridge, he waited until he heard the telltale sound of a shower going in both rooms. He giggled behind his hand and decided to hang out in the kitchen until his brothers were done.

_______________

Mikey had just finished cooking a simple meal of spaghetti when Raph walked in, a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Ah, looks like I'm just in time," Raph grinned.

"Want me to make you a plate, bro?"

"No thanks, I got it, Mikey," the red-banded turtle replied. He walked over and made himself a plate, whistling the whole time.

"You're certainly in a good mood," Mikey said. "You have a nice day?"

"You could say that."

"Really?" Mikey continued casually. "Leo said you just went to the junkyard with Donnie."

Raph froze, his whistling cut short. "Right well...Don found a new piece for my bike. Supposed to make it...go faster or whatever."

Mikey nodded, watching Raph take a seat at the table. "Cool."

He watched his brother eat for a moment. Watched his mouth. He flashbacked to earlier when that same mouth was ravaging Donnie's neck; the genius making noises Mikey had never heard from a distance before.

"What?" Raph questioned, looking up at his younger brother.

Mikey blinked and quickly grabbed something from the counter. "Did uh, did you want some cheese?"

"Oh, sure," He reached for the container as it was handed to him.

"No problem, Raphie."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You know I hate that."

"Sorry," Mikey grinned. "Guess only Donnie can call you that, huh?"

The hothead choked on his spaghetti. "W-wha-?" He blinked. "N-no...what makes you think-"

"Hey, guys!" Donnie said walking into the kitchen.

He sent a lingering look in Raph's direction, who's face began blending in with the color of his mask. The hothead looked down at his plate to try and hide it, but Mikey didn't miss it.

He shook his head, a smile on his face. _Have they always been this obvious?_

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey grinned, getting close to his brother. "I made dinner."

"I see that," the genius turtle replied, grabbing his own plate. "It smells delicious."

"I could say the same thing about you," Mikey whispered.

Donnie drew back from his brother who was practically sniffing his neck and made a quick glance at Raph, who was thankfully too concentrated on the food in front of him to notice. "You okay, Mikey?"

The jokester pulled back. "You smell different, Donnie."

"I...showered..." Donnie replied carefully.

"New soap?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Mikey sniffed his brother again, this time choosing a more innocent spot at his shoulder. "I can't really make it out..."

The genius raised an eye ridge at his younger brother, then glanced at Raph who was now looking at the scene in front of him, curiously.

He turned back to Mikey. "You know, it could be our water supply. The filter probably needs a change." He picked up his plate and headed towards the door.

Before he exited completely, however, he made a quick glance back at the orange-banded turtle. "I've also been meaning to fix that pipe in your room, Mikey. So I'll probably be in there until you go to sleep."

When Donnie left, Mikey blinked. That sounded like a fake excuse _he_ would use when he wanted to sleep with the genius. Was Donnie really intending to have sex with him after having just did it with Raph earlier?

Did he always do that?

_______________

When night came, Mikey headed to his room. Donnie was already there, but he wasn't even trying to pretend he was just in there to fix a pipe. He didn't even bring his tools like he normally did to fully execute the lie.

He was just sitting on his bed, twiddling his fingers. Carefully, Mikey stepped in and closed the door. As soon as he sat down, Donnie spoke up.

"You know, don't you?"

"Uh...know what, bro?"

Donnie continued staring at his hands. "No more games, Mikey. Please."

The jokester merely scratched the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. "Oh, you mean how I saw you and Raph going at it in the tunnels today?"

Donnie flinched at the sentence, but otherwise didn't move. "Are you mad?"

"Uh..." Mikey considered that. He _should_ be mad, right? Anyone who found out someone you were sleeping with was sleeping with someone else had every right to be mad. And yet...

"I guess I'm just...a little confused," He finally said. "Was I...was I not good enough for you or something?"

Donnie shot up. "Oh no, Mikey, it's nothing like that, really. Raph came to _me_. Y-you all did!"

" _All_?" Mikey paused for a moment then gasped. "Leo...?"

A tinge of pink crossed Donnie's cheeks. "Leo was my first. Then you. T-then...Raph."

"Wow." It was quiet then. Nothing but the sound of the two turtles breathing. "So...what's it like?"

"What's _what_ like?"

"Being with Raph."

Donnie blinked. "You really want me to answer that?"

"It's just that..." Mikey was looking at his hands, squeezing them. Donnie had never seen his youngest brother so nervous before. "He's always so...angry. It doesn't seem like he'd be capable of..."

Donnie smiled softly. "He _can_ be a little rough sometimes. But other times..." The genius let out a soft sigh. "Raph's _very_ passionate."

"Passionate," Mikey repeated the word softly. "I'd love to see that. Do you think he'd be into...a threesome?"

Donnie spun around and stared at the youngest turtle with wide eyes. "Would _you_?"

Mikey chuckled, a hint of nervousy still there. "The thing is...when I saw you guys today. I sort of...got off to watching you. I-I...kinda imagined I was in your place and Raph was...well..."

Donnie was almost giddy. Mikey wanted to be with Raph. Be with Raph the way _he_ was with Raph. And if his other brothers felt the same way...!

"I could ask him."

Mikey grinned. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Donnie smiled back, bringing a hand to his brother's cheek. "Let _me_ talk to him, though, okay? I still need to tell him about...everything else first."

"You think he'll be mad?"

Donnie just gave an uneasy chuckle in response.


End file.
